


Kill The Curiosity.

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, deal w/ it, okay, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did John have to be so curious?</p><p>Kill The Curiosity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill The Curiosity.

“I came to talk” The boy mumbled against the closed door, separating the two apart.  
“I don’t give a fuck if you came to talk!” Dave pressed his back against the door.  
“Well I do” John who was mirroring Dave on the other side.  
“ Why would you even come back here? To me of all people, you come back. After what you fucking did!” Dave shouted.

 

Now, lets roll back a few hours. Back to the meteors main room.  
“Did you hear? Dave’s never cried!” Karkat said matter of a factly, looking over to Rose and Kanaya.  
“Like, never. Strange huh?” He added, shrugging his shoulders.  
First off, this was a lie. Dave had cried many a time; he just never showed it to many people.  
John, upon hearing this, strolled over to the others.  
“Do you honestly believe that? Of course he’s cried!” John exclaimed, frowning.  
“Like when?!” Karkat looked over, tilting his head. John didn’t think once before he spoke.  
“He was in my room a couple of weeks ago or something and he was breaking down like a fountain or something over Bro. Like get over it. My dad’s dead and I’ve tried to move on!” John spoke quickly, Karkat only nodding slightly, Rose and Kanaya just looking on, rather focusing on each other more than the conversation.  
Karkats face dropped near the end of the speech John was giving, backing away slightly. John frowned, looking at Karkat.  
“Ka-“ He was cut short by a quick intake of breath.  
“And I thought I could trust you to keep that moment between EACH OTHER” Dave screamed, John span around quickly, face full of shock.  
Kanaya looked up, Rose too.  
“Dave-“ Rose spoke, not moving towards nor away from him.  
“Don’t. Just don’t” Dave took one step back, his breaths getting caught in his throat, choking on the air and the words that hung in the atmosphere.

 

He ran, out from the main room down corridors and hallways, unable to focus on anything. He eventually made it to his room, shutting the door, leaning against it.  
Tears caught on his lashes, trying their hardest to fall, to leave a trail down his cheeks.  
Dave pulled his shades off his face, the tears cascading down like rain drops in autumn, from the small movement that was made.  
Dave heard running, the sound coming closer, each step sounding heavier than the last.  
The figure outside paused, knocking gently on the door.  
Dave didn’t reply.  
“I came to talk” The boy mumbled against the closed door, separating the two apart.  
“I don’t give a fuck if you came to talk!” Dave pressed his back against the door.  
“Well I do” John who was mirroring Dave on the other side.  
“ Why would you even come back here? To me of all people, you come back. After what you fucking did!” Dave shouted.  
“I was stupid okay? Really stupid. I know you miss him, I know you. You miss him like I miss my dad and I understand that and I’m sorry and I-“ John was quickening his speech, trying to get his point across.  
“Shut up. Shut the hell up. I don’t give a fuck about what you think anymore. You told them I cried and I don’t care if that doesn’t feel like a big deal to you but you don’t understand. I rarely cry and that time when I cried to you, I did it because I fucking needed too. I haven’t cried like that for months and I needed you to understand that and realize that the only reason I allowed myself to cry like that over someone so fucking DEAR to me was because you were my best friend John. I trusted you” Dave said calmly, trying to keep his breathing even.  
“Were?” John asked.  
“Yes. You ‘were’ my best friend” Dave mumbled.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you couldn’t trust me”  
“I was just curious to….to why the others thought you never cried” John sniffled slightly, back still pressed against the door.  
It took a while before Dave replied and when he did. The conversation ended there and then.

“Kill the curiosity”


End file.
